Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Well, here I am, and here’s my first review! “What do I review”, you ask? Anything and everything! Whatever I want, whenever I want! So don’t complain about it! Kapeesh?! (His attitude then turns from stern to happy) Good! So, let’s go! (Cut to a first-person view of the G-man looking through his Wii U games) G-man: Let’s see… What should I take a look at first? Hmm… So many choices… (He finds the case for Super Smash Bros) G-man in a French accent: What’s this? (He pulls out the game and squeals) G-man: Super Smash Bros! This is one of the best games in my collection! (Shows clips of the game as the theme plays) G-man (V.O): The Super Smash Bros series is one of the most famous crossover games of all time. It takes multiple game characters, and mashes them all into one big fighting game! There are famous ones that you know, and some you may of haven’t heard of up until this point. In any case, Super Smash Bros is a place where you can play as all your favourite gaming characters! (Cut back the G-man at a couch in his basement) G-man: Now, everyone has their own specific characters they want in this game series, and the president of Nintendo decided to grant this wish by creating something called the Super Smash Fighter Ballot. (Cut to clips of Ryu from Street Fighter fighting Luigi in the game) G-man: (V.O): The winner of the ballot was Ryu from the Street Fighter series. He came with his classic Hadoken, Shoryuken, and even two Final Smashes! Oh! I forgot about the Final Smashes! See, there’s an item in the game called the Smash Ball, (Picture of said item appears) that, when broken, can activate a character’s specific Final Smash. For instance, (Clips of Final Smashes start to play) Mario’s Final Smash is the Mario Finale. This is where Mario sends out two humongous fireballs. Sonic’s Final Smash is, of course, transforming into Super Sonic and flying across the stage. There are many other Final Smashes that I found very interesting, but we have to move on. (Cut to clips of the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros Brawl) G-man (V.O): In the last game, there was a mode called the Subspace Emissary where all the characters in that game teamed up to stop the Emissary from covering the entire world in darkness. My only complaint about this game is that there isn’t a mode like that. The closest we have to that is a mode called Smash Rush where you defeat enemies and obtain some powers. (Cut to clips of the final boss: Master Core) G-man: (V.O): The final boss in this game isn’t Master Hand, but something called Master Core. It takes on multiple forms such as (Clips of said forms play) his giant form, his beast form, his sword form, and his clone form. Which is basically fighting another you. If the intensity’s high enough, you’ll fight his true form: Master Fortress. I won’t dare spoil what he has in store, so I urge you to check it out for yourself. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: In conclusion, Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3DS is an amazing game! There are lots of characters to play as, trophies to collect, stages to fight on, and lots more to check out! Anyways, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Peace! Category:Episode